Academy of Justice
by ZmazingZoe
Summary: Follow your superheroes through their life at justice Academy!
1. Chapter One: Songbird

ZmazingZoe: Hey everybody! Oh I am just so excited to have all of my characters in and the story underway! Its just great! I can't even! Anyway, some need to knows: You can still subit oc's to appear, just not be main characters, this story is killing me with feels, and I might not update in close intervals (Once a week minumum), also I love you guys!

Chapter One: SongBird

"One last night of freedom," I said out loud as I opened my closet. I shifted through my clothes until I found a handle. I pulled the handle, opening up my second closet. Hanging there was my costume. I pulled on the white crop top and the music note covered pants. Next I slid into the black boots and cliped on my utility belt and adjusted it to hang off one hip. I didn't wear a mask, I never really needed to, being that I spent three fourths of the year in a protected facility, that I would be going to tomorrow morning. Before going to that prison of a school, they called it the Academy of Justice, I was going out to fight some crime.

I walked over to the window in my bedroom and slid it open as quietly as possible. Once it was up far enough I climbed out. I then slid the window shut behind me, making sure to put a piece of paper was in the lock so I could get back in later. I then started down the rickty old fire escape that was attached to my building. My adoptive mom Dinah, aka Black Canary, had bought me a seperate apartment for the summer and I lived in it alone. She had cameras everywhere but my bedroom and the bathroom so I had to sneak out my window to leave undetected.

When I got to the end of the fire escape I jumped off, landing on my feet. At this point in the escape Lucinda was supposed to pick me up. Lucinda and I have been friends since we were eleven. We had other friends of course but I considered the soft spoken girl to be my best friend. We had been roomates in our first year and had really bonded. In our second year Lucy had gotten upgraded to Gama squad, getting a new roomate leaving me with someone else without a squad assignment. In our third year I finally made it onto Gama squad and we were roomates again. In our fourth year however she got to be on Beta squad, once again leaving me behind. Now we were about to start our fifth year and looking at my test scores of fourth year I probably won't get moved up to Beta. I was really starting to get depressed about my hero standing when Lucy showed up.

"Took you long enough," I said rubbing my hands on my upper arms.

"Sorry, I was tracking down Tyler's address," said Lucy. She was dressed in full costume, a white crop top with a gold stripe downtempo middle, white pants with gold stripes down the legs vertically, gold boots, gold cuffs, and a white hooded cloak with a gold lining. Her large white angel wings were out and ready to go.

"Do we have to fly- Oh my god! Put me down!" I screamed as she lifted me up into the air.

"You need to get used to this Phoebe, if you are on Beta this year you're going to be flying a lot," she said looking down at where she was holding me in her hands.

"Yeah, if I even stay on Gama it would be a miricle," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing," I said. She didn't say anything in response so I started watching the city go by. Skyscrapers turned to businesses, which turned to small shops, which turned to houses as the suburbs came into view. There were street lamps every couple of trees. It was pretty quaint actually.

"We're going to decsend," said Lucy, gripping my arms tighter. I looked and saw that we were coming down into a neiborhood that had onlt two working street lights. Creepy.

"I'm going to drop you off under the street light and then I am going to go get Tyler. You keep watch, got it?" Lucy asked me as we neared the ground. It was the snow man's birthday and we wanted to take him out crime fighting. Tyler, also known as Blizzard, could control ice and snow just like his aunt and he really wanted to put his powers to use.

"Got it," I said, Lucy then dropped me from about the height of the street lamp's light. I tucked and rolled and somehow managed to not snap my neck on the way down. I came to a standing position just as I saw Lucy dive into Tyler's backyard. I looked around for a minute. Then I got bored. I was pretty sure it had been at least ten minutes and Lucy wasn't back. I was about to just leave when I saw a flashing light coming from the direction of a Star Labs site. I thought it was pretty normal. Until I realized it was flashing irregularly. I watched it and saw that it was morse code. It said ", Help me." That couldn't be good.

"Sorry Lucy," I said out loud and then I took off at a run for the hills. The site was resting on a hill about a mile away from where the suburbs rolled into nothingness. I knew I should have waited for Lucy, I mean, she was an experience Beta squader. I didn't however, care that she was an experienced Beta squader.

I could run a six minute mile, no problem. But the three miles to Star Labs? Twenty. I really need to work on my cardio. Maybe it was running up hill. I was at the gate of the Lab trying to figure out how to get in. It was hard. There was a padlock and no guard for me to control. There was something I had been working at however. Getting inanimate objects to do what I wanted. I had gotten a curtain to close once, that was it. I started letting out a series of notes. The lock started moving. I kept going. I was singing the notes of Unlock the Door by New Eden. I spent hours everyday finding new songs that would be helpful. For the last week I had been memorizing songs to tryon inanimate objects. Curtain closing songs were hard to find.

Finally the lock clicked open. I did a little happy dance and then pushed open the gate. I snuck inside the grounds and found my way into the building. I had been creeping around for a few minutes when I heard voices.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked a voice, female.

"For the money stupid," said a second voice, another female.

"Oh yeah," said voice one again.

"I can't believe that that girl managed to run off. Now Meddler is going to kill us, expesically since she took that other one with her.," said voice number two. Two people? Now I had two villains to fight and two people to save? Things just a little bit harder. The girls were coming towards me. If I didn't do anything they would see me. I then saw something fly past my head. It punctured the wall in the hallway where the unidenitfied girls were walking. There was a few quite beeps and I knew then and there to move. I got up and started running, and ran into someone that was running towards the girls.

"Ow," I said .

"Songbird?" It was Hunter, crap.

"Hunter, funnt seeing you here. Gotta go, bye," I started moving past him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing here Gama," he whisper yelled at me.

"Same as you mini Robin," he called me Gama I called him mini Robin, it was just how it went.

"I am pretty sure you aren't supposed to be here."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," I smirked and then Hunter's bomb exploded ", Great timing."

It happened that it was just a smoke bomb. Hunter ran into the smoke. I sighed and ran in after him. I couldn't see anything but I was sure that Hunter had found a way to. Then I ran into someone that was decked out in all leather. I started singing the notes to Standing Still by Jewel. The person decked out in leather stoped moving. The smoke settled and I saw Hunter on the ground with a girl standing over him. She was wearing thick black sweater with two red stripes, burgundy pants, black sneakers, a black domino mask, her hair was tied back and had a red headband holding back her black hair. Then something weird happened. Her image flickered to a girl wearing a thin blue sweater with a symbol M/M in white, light grey pants, white sneakers, a simple blue domino mask in the same shade as her sweater. Hair hair was still tied back but her head band was blue and her hair was platinum blonde. The girl took a fighting stance and her image flickered back to red and black. I didn't want to leave Hunter behind, if I did, I would get a stern talking to from Huntress.

Red and black girl started moving towards me and I paniced.

"_Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes, knees and toes. Head, shoulders, knees and toes, eyes, ears, mouth, and nose." _I sang. Red and black started doing the dance and stopped moving towards me. Once I stopped she kept going, she would until I released her by singing the c scale, or in ten minutes. I rushed over to Hunter. He was lying on the ground clasping his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Does it look like it Gama?" he took his hand off his arm and pulled up his sleeve, but there wasn't anything there.

"There aren't any marks. It must be internal, you need a medic," I told him ", Can you stand?"

"I think so," he said. I helped him to his feet. He stumbled a little, but he could stand.

"I need you to leave, Hunter," I told him.

"What?! I am not leaving. You can't do this yourself," He said.

"Thanks for that vote of self confidence. You need to leave. Your injured and you are in no condition to fight," I told him, shoving him in the direction of the door.

"I'm not leaving you behind. You'll get yourself killed!"

"There are two people in here that need help and you are in no condition to do it. Those girls will be free in a few minutes and I need to go," I told him. He didn't respond. He ripped himself from my grasp and started making his way back to the entrance. I watched him until he walked around a corner. I then took off at a sprint in the other direction. After I was far enough away from the girls I slowed to a walk. I was walking aimlessly around the compound, why was Star Labs so complecated? I was pretty sure that I was going in a circle. I was passing the same potted plant for a fifth time when I got jumped.

"Wait Shadow! She isn't one of them!" whisper shouted a girl. Whoever jumped me then got off.

"Well I didn'y know," said the other girl, apparently named Shadow. She then reached down and helped me up ", Sorry about that. Thought you were Jaguar or Mind Over Matter. I'm Shadow and this is Star. You are?"

"Songbird," I said. Then I realized that both of these girls were about 13 ", How old are you guys?"

"Why you, doubting me because of my age? Becuase I seem to be a lot better than you," said Shadow.

I started singing the lyrics to the song Tell the Truth by Eric Clapton.

"I'm thirteen," said Shadow in a monotone voice.

"I am supposed to appear 14," said Star in the same voice. I then sung the c scale to end the trance.

"Guess that I'm a bit more powerful than you thought. Anyway, I am here to help you. I saw your distress signal and-"

"We didn't send a distress signal," said Star.

"What?"

"We never sent out a distress signal," said Star again.

"That's not good," I said. Then Jaguar and Mind Over Matter showed up.

"I see that you discovered that we sent out that litle signal," said Jaguar.

"Why?" I said putting up a defenisive stance.

"Well it wasn't for you that's for sure. We were trying to get someone a little more important but hey, what can you do. Hunteboy is going to be out of comission for a while, so will you. We get our money for bringing Star girl to Meddler. Just as a bonus we to watch Shadow here get chewed out for trying to escape again," said M over M.

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not gonna work with my plans.," I said. I reached into my belt and then threw a coda at Jaguar, pinning her arm to the wall. She tried to pull coda out of her sleeve, but found that all of the edges were sharp. As she tried to work around the edges, M over M came at me. M over M was the girl from earlier who was flickering from black and red to blue and white. I tried to sing something but I got surprised when Jaguar jumped at M over M. I looked over to where Jaguar was pinned to the wall. She was still there. Shadow looked just as confused as me. Star was missing. Soon Jaguar two had managed to get M over M to the ground. I grabbed a whole note from my belt and knocked both Jaguar two and and M over M out. As soon as I knocked out Jaguar two she changed into Star. Which really confused me. I grabbed Stars limp arm and threw it over my shoulders.

"Help me out here Shadow," I said. Shadow raced over and grabbed Star's other arm ", Bye Jaguar, kisses," I said over my shoulder. We then started moving towards the entrance. Jaguar screamed on the top of her lungs. She started screaching words that I couldn't understand in her high voice.

We exited the Lab, leaving Jaguar and Mind over Matter behind.

"Where are we going," asked Shadow.

"The Academy of Justice," I said as we dragged Star down the street.

ZmazingZoe: Oh my god! I just saw Big Hero Six. It gave me inspiration for my first chapter. I love you guys, bye!


	2. Chapter Two: The Academy

ZmazingZoe: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had a show with my acting group and I have got really sick so I haven't been able to write. But now I have my meds and the show is closed so yay! I am going to put a quiz on my quotev account (ZmazingZoe) so you can see what character you are like! Exciting! Also, I took down the character profiles so the chapter count is down. Also Rocket is going to switch with supergirl on the A team so supergirl is a teacher now, just so you know. Let's start!

Chapter Two: The Academy

After about an hour of walking we were finally back on Tyler's steet and I was ready to keel over. We were about halfway down the street when Lucy and Tyler ran up to us.

"What the actual hell Phoebe!" said Lucy.

"It's a long story that I don't know all of," I said.

"It's a lot longer than she thinks it is," said Shadow.

"Wait who are you? And who's that?" said Tyler, just now noticing my companions.

"That's Shadow, and she is going to tell us what is going on, and this," I said pulling on Star," is Star."

"We better sit down," said Shadow.

"My Aunt is going to kill us it's three in the morning," said Tyler. None the less, he let us in his front door and we sat in his living room. It was pretty small, we had laid Star across the couch, Shadow had sat by her feet, Lucy retracted her wings and sat in the recliner, and Tyler brought in a couple of chairs from the dining room.

"Well?" asked Lucy.

"Well, how do I begin. A woman who calls herself the meddler thought that she could change a couple of kids into some superhumans that she could make procreate into an army to take over the world. That would be me and a boy. She started calling us Shadow and Silver. When I heard what she was going to do I accidentally sent Silver into another dimension-"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, so after that Meddler went a little crazy and decided to start kidnapping different heroes to join her army. She hired Mind of Matter and Jaguar to do it for her and Star was the first target. I don't know when she is going to try again though."

"Well then. So about this sending people to other dimensions thing," said Tyler," What can you do?"

"I can travel across the dimensions, not very frequently though its pretty draining, I'm still recovering from sending Silver away three months ago. I can make some small objects appear out of nowhere, change into some different animals, but I don't really like doing that."

"Oh," said Tyler.

"Star over here can transform into different people. She has this trail of stars on her arm so you know when its her and when it isn't. Some scientist at Star Labs made her, a Dr. Aldine," said Shadow.

"Made her? Like Superboy?" I asked.

"We are going to have to report this," said Lucy.

"Yeah, you are," said a voice from the stairs. Ice was standing there watching us," C'mon you guys are going to the Academy right now."

"Ugh," I said.

"Angel Wing, can you carry Star for us? It's hard to transport an unconicious girl through the city. Songbird, Shadow, Tyler go change. I'll start the car," said Ice. I followed Tyler up the stairs and turned into the bathroom.

"Do you have any civies with you Shadow?" I asked. She was wearing a black ninja suit with a silver utility belt. I could tell she had a mask hanging on the back of her suit but she hadn't been wearing it.

"Yeah," she said as she produced some clothes from her belt.

"I'm not going to ask," I said as I pulled some clother from a drawer, Ice let Lucy and I keep some civies here just in case. I put on a midnight blue shirt, black blazer, dark skinny jeans, and some black flats. Shadow was wearing a black tanktop, green cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Let's go," she said as we walked out the door. Tyler was waiting on the other side in jeans, black converse, and a red t-shirt.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I responded. We walked down the stairs in silence and got into the Honda parked out front. We were all in the back even though we were all old enough for the passenger seat. Ice drove carefully through the streets and we all sat silently until we reached the academy's campus across town. We piled out of the car and stood on the steps as Ice got Tyler's bags out of the trunk.

"You all, wait here. I'm going to go get Songbird's luggage from her apartment. I'm assuming you can wait here until a teacher shows up to unlock the building," said Ice as she got back in the car. As soon as she was out of sight I plopped downon the top step leaning against the front door. Tyler and Shadow joined me and we all looked across the street at the park.

"So what's the academy like?" asked Shadow.

"Well," I said ," its basically like any other school except after lunch there aren't any more classes. You might go to a group training with your squad, train on your own, or have your free time."

Tyler added in ," On the first day everyne goes straight to the gym and are pulled out one by one to demonstrate your abilities to the school's four teachers Supergirl, Red tornado, Booster Gold, and Black Canary. Then they decide if you make Alpha, Beta, or Gama squad. Sometimes you don't get put on any though and spend the whole year training to be better."

"The alpha squad is always the same people though, the ones from the young justice team, so the best you can do is Beta until one of them joins the justice league, retires or you know," I slid my pointer finger across my throat.

"What is the point of the squads?" she asked.

"Go on the missons that aren't important enough for the league. Alpha always get the most and best assignments. Beta gets things that come up while alpha is already doing something and is the alpha squads back up. Gama is mainly just the Beta squads back up team and rarely gets their own missons."

"Being told your better yet not getting to do anything, it must suck being on Gama," Shadow sighed.

"Yeah it does," I responded, folding my arms on my kees and resting my head on them.

"Oh, I didn't realize that-"

"It's okay," I cut her off after that we sat in silence until Lucy and Star landed infront of us.

"Sorry for the wait," said Lucy as she laid Star down ," I can't believe she's still out."

"I can't believe you haven't noticed me yet," said a voice. It was Black Canary. Crap. " So I get this call from Ice at four thirty in the morning telling me that there are five kids on the steps of justice academy that have a lot to tell me, so I better get over soon if I want the full story," she glared directly at me. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"About that," I responded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After we got chewed out, Canary let us in and had us put our luggage in the hallway, awaiting room assignments. By then we had about an hour before she would let us in the gym to wait so we decided to go check on Star. We got to the infirmary and she was just kind of laying there like unconciuos people do.

"Umm, hey Star, I'm the grl who knocked you out. Sorry about that. Could you wake up to ease my gulit? It would mean a lot," I said, poking her cheek.

"Maybe she will get up if I throw some snow on her," Tyler suggested.

"Go aahead, we've got nothing to loose," I responded. He went over and filled a paper cup up with water. Moving his hand over it, he turned the contents to snow and scooped it out. In one small push he turned it into a perfect snowball. Then, he chucked it at Star's face.

To say she woke up would be an understatement. The start he gave her cuased her to shoot up and shift into a whole bunch of different people. Among them were Queen Elizabeth, the President, Bruce Wayne, Superman, Shadow, Jaguar, three versions of Mind over Matter, and myself. Her reaction cuased Tyler to jump three feet in the air and Lucy to stumble a bit.

"Oh, uh, hi," she said looking at us all. "What exactly is going on?"

Everyone turned to me," I'm not explaining this anymore after this."

ZmazingZoe: I know that the chapter is short, but its late and I really wanted to get the update in. I love you guys!


End file.
